Just Forget the World
by ghfann5
Summary: "If I just lay here...would you lie with me and just forget the world..." Sam bonds with her baby boy right after she gives birth and John leaves. One-shot.


_We'll do it all...everything...on our own. We don't need...anything...or anyone..._

Sam was in awe of the miracle she held in her arms. _Her_ baby. _Her_ son. _Her_ perfect little boy. _All mine_, she thought to herself.

Still, she couldn't help but to look at that beautiful face and think of Jason. It caused a pang in her heart, realizing that things with Jason actually might _not_ turn out how she wanted or expected. Maybe he wouldn't come back.

"That's okay, baby," she told her bundle. "We'll be okay. We can do this. We'll look out for each other. I promise that I will do beyond the best I can for you. We don't need anyone else to take care of us. Because we have me. No matter what, you will _always_ have me."

_If I lay here...if I just lay here...would you lie with me and just forget the world..._

As she waited for John to come back to get them to the hospital, she couldn't even fathom life outside the apartment's walls. The last time she walked through the door, she was pregnant and just wanted some cheesy chips. Now that she had her baby, she didn't want anything.

But she knew that she would eventually have to leave. As much as she knew that her son needed to be checked out by a professional, she wasn't too willing to let him go. And then there was family. Her mom and sisters would be all over him. She wasn't ready for all of that yet.

"I wish it could just stay like this." The baby let out a little wail.

"I know, I know," she said in response. "I was just saying. I want to keep you all to myself."

_I don't quite know...how to say...how I feel. Those three words...are said too much. They're not enough..._

"You are just so..." Sam didn't know how to describe anything she was feeling at the moment. She was filled with a level of happiness that she'd never thought possible. Before this moment, she'd been apprehensive about meeting her child, worried that something would prevent that from ever happening. It was the story of her life; the small joys were usually quickly accompanied by enormous pain.

Now, though, she wasn't worried about much of anything. All she knew was that her world was complete.

"I love you so much. And so much more than that. Maybe I didn't exactly feel that way in the beginning, but I promise you, I will for the rest of my life."

_If I lay here...if I just lay here...would you lie with me and just forget the world..._

Sam's baby was getting fussy.

"It's okay, baby boy. John's going to be back any minute." At least, she hoped he would. "Come on, baby. Hey, I just realized that you need a name."

Her son quieted a bit at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Okay. I was thinking that I'd like to name you after someone from both sides of your family. I think you look like a Danny. What do you think? And Alan from your grandpa. Daniel Alan...McCall?"

The little boy screeched loudly and wriggled his tiny body a bit.

"You're right. I think Daniel Alan Morgan sounds much better. And I think you're grandma Monica and great-grandpa Edward will really like that." Sam chuckled. "Welcome to the world, Danny Morgan."

_Forget what we're told. Before we get too old...show me a garden that's bursting into life..._

Sam wiped away a tear. It kept hitting her in waves that she was a _mother_ now.

"I can't believe it."

Not too long ago she never even thought that this was possible. And now that it was actually here, it was even better than she could have ever imagined.

"You saved me, you know. I would have drowned in the pain if it wasn't for you. We didn't exactly get here under ideal circumstances, but I swear, I would go through it all again just to get to this moment."

She couldn't believe that a few months ago she was afraid to have him in her life. She actually thought that he might ruin everything. Her life outside of this room wasn't exactly perfect, but it definitely wasn't the end of the world she once thought it would be.

In fact, Danny signified the new beginning of a better life. She just knew it.

_I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all..._

"Okay Danny. Time to stop crying."

Sam was on the verge of crying herself. She knew that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Newborns are supposed to cry, it was a good sign. She just wasn't sure how long this would go on.

And wouldn't any surrounding neighbors have heard them by now and checked to see if everything was alright? And where the hell was John? He'd been gone for at least half an hour. She didn't want to believe that he would just leave them there to fend for themselves. He wouldn't.

"Okay, now I know that you definitely don't like to hear Mommy singing. Duly noted. How about I tell you a story. I can tell you about your family. One thing you should probably start to accept right now is that we're all a little bit crazy. For the most part, I'd say we're like eccentric crazy. The best of them of course are the Davis girls. That's me and my two sisters Kristina and Molly, and our mom. They're really fun, and I can guarantee that they will spoil you rotten. They can also be a tad high-maintenance at times, but I guess that comes with the territory of being a Cassidine. Oh, and mother is going to flip when she finds out you're here. I don't think she's completely ready to consider herself a grandparent yet, but she'll love you almost as much as I do. She's a really good mom. As much as I might have hated her in the past, I love her, and I really look up to her."

She looked down to see a quieted Danny closing his eyes.

"One thing I admire about my mom is her ability to forgive," she said in a lowered voice. "I mean, when she's angry, _she's_ angry. I definitely have that. But, I hurt her, betrayed her in the worst way. I thought we would never be able to build a relationship. But eventually, she forgave me. I've had to do that a few times, forgive people. But really, I can hold a grudge with the best of 'em. I don't want you to be like that. I don't want you to hate anyone. See the good in others. I want you to see that people make mistakes and deserve second chances. I want you to love with your whole heart. But I don't want you to be a pushover. Stand up for what you know is right. And most of all, I just want you to be happy. That's what I want for you. I may be new at this, but I think I have that part of being a mom figured out."

_If I lay here...if I just lay here...would you lie with me and just forget the world..._


End file.
